Bedtime
by Shamisen
Summary: Sleeping Beauty. When Aurora tells her young son David a bedtime story, she gets more than what she bargained for. Cute!


Hello, readers! This is a small one-shot I thought of while falling asleep last night, so, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Queen Aurora walked down the hall. She had just finished checking up on Phillip's surprise present: A brand new set of fountain pens, carved from pure ivory by the kingdom's best. She was sure he would love them, Phillip had been whining about the state of his pens for the past week.

While imagining Phillip's reaction, Aurora felt a small tug on her dress. She looked behind her.

"Hi,"

Aurora chuckled and picked up the small blond boy at her dress. "Hello, David, what are you doing up this late?"

"Mommy, you said that you would tell me a story tonight!" David said as he wrapped his small arms around Aurora's neck.

"A story? Oh, right, I almost forgot!" Aurora said as she turned around and began to make her way toward David's room. "What story would you like me to tell you?"

"Daddy said that he beat a big dragon once,"

Aurora thought for a moment. Her eyes grew wide. "You want _that_ story?"

David nodded.

"Oh, I guess I can tell it to you tonight," The two of them arrived at David's room. Aurora placed the small boy on the ground and opened the door. David quickly ran over to his bed and jumped in. Aurora walked over and pulled the blankets up to David's waist. He leaned on his headboard as his mother made herself comfortable on beside him.

"Okay now, where should I begin? Oh, I got it.

You see, David, when I was little, I lived in a small house in the forest with my three aunts. They never told me I was a princess, because they wanted to keep me safe."

"Safe from what, Mommy?" David asked.

"My parents wanted to keep me safe from an evil fairy named Maleficent. When I was born, Maleficent placed a curse on me. She said that if I pricked my finger on the needle of a spindle before my sixteenth birthday, I would die. But, one of my aunts changed that spell so that I would fall asleep, instead of dying."

David's eyes grew wide. "Really? So did you prick your finger on a spindle?"

Aurora nodded. "I was to be returned to my parents on my sixteenth birthday, when the spell would no longer work. The morning before I was to return, I met your father in the forest. I didn't know he was Prince Phillip, and he didn't know I was the Princess he was betrothed to.

When I arrived at the castle, Maleficent tricked me, and I pricked my finger on a spinning wheel and fell into deep sleep.

"Auntie Merriweather, the one that changed Maleficent's curse, said that the only way to wake me up was for my true love to kiss me, so they began to look for your father, but Maleficent got to him first."

"Oh no! What happened to daddy?"

"Well, with the help of my three aunts, he escaped Maleficent's dungeon and managed to escape from her castle, but Maleficent had another trick up her sleeve. She transformed herself into a large dragon and tried to stop him, but your father pulled it together, and with the help of my aunts, he took his sword and threw it at the dragon's chest!"

David nearly jumped out of his bed. "I knew Daddy could beat anyone!"

"After defeating Maleficent, he went to the highest tower, where I lay sleeping, and kissed me."

David scrunched up his nose. "Eww, Mommy, don't make it gross,"

"Well, if he didn't kiss me, I would still be sleeping!" Aurora said matter-of-factly. "But now, it's time for you to be sleeping." She got off the beds as David crawled under the blankets.

"Good night, Mommy,"

"Good night." Aurora blew out the candle in the room and began to walk out the door.

"…Mommy…"

Aurora turned around and looked at David. "Yes?"

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Aurora walked toward the bed. "Of what?"

"If someone makes me go to sleep, I don't have anyone to kiss me!"

"What? Oh…I get it…" Aurora giggled, " You haven't found your true love yet!"

David nodded

"You're only seven! I found my true love when I was sixteen!"

"But Mommy, who'll wake me up?"

"Who said anyone would put a spell on you?"

David shrugged. "Just in case."

"Well, you love me, don't you?" Aurora asked. David nodded. "Well, I love you too. If anyone puts you to sleep, I'll wake you up. Is that okay?"

David beamed. "Okay, Mommy!"

Aurora kissed his forehead. "Is that okay?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"So you can sleep now?"

"Yes." David buried himself under the blankets again.

Aurora left the room quietly and walked toward her own room. She opened the door.

"Hello, dearest," Phillip greeted. He was already in his nightwear and was lying on their bed. "Where were you?"

"I just told David a bedtime story," Aurora replied, kissing Phillip on the cheek.

"Is that so? Which story did he ask for now?"

Aurora opened the dresser and took out a nightgown. "Ours."

Phillip laughed. "You told him how we met?"

"He asked for it. Besides, he wanted to know if you ever killed a dragon." She replied, changing out of her clothes and into the nightgown.

" I can only imagine the questions he'll be asking tomorrow: Daddy, did you really kill a dragon? Were you scared? Did kissing mommy feel yucky?" Phillip said in a high-pitched voice. Aurora laughed as she brushed her hair.

Aurora blew out the candle and got on the bed. Phillip shifted aside to give her more space.

"Good night, Phillip,"

"Good night," Phillip whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her behind her neck. "I just hope you didn't give him any ideas."

* * *

Phillip woke up the next morning, stretching out his arms and yawning. He looked beside him. Aurora was still asleep.

Quietly, he got out of bed and changed into his normal clothes. After eating the food the servants laid out for them, he went out and approached David's room.

"David," he whispered. "David,"

Phillip arrived at David's bed. He was still sleeping.

"David, it's me. Time to get up."

"_I can't_" David whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Why not?"

"_Because someone up a sleeping spell on me!_"

"Oh, Aurora…" Phillip groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Well, do you have a true love?"

David nodded. "_Mommy said she'd wake me up._"

Phillip rubbed his cheek. "She said she would? I guess I'll go get her."

He ran back to their room and walked up to the sleeping Aurora, still in bed.

"Dearest," Phillip said, nudging her. "Dearest,"

Aurora's eyes fluttered open. "Yes?" she yawned.

"There's something wrong with David. He said that he was under a sleeping spell and that you would wake him up."

Aurora blinked at Phillip. "He really said that?" Phillip nodded.

"Oh dear," She got off the bed and wrapped her nightgown around her body. Slipping a pair of slippers on her feet, Aurora walked over to David's room.

"Now, where is the sleeping prince I've heard so much about?" she said, walking toward the bed. She could tell David was trying to muffle a giggle as she approached. "There he is! What should I do to wake him up?" She placed a finger on her chin, pretending to think. "I know! I need to … tickle him!" Aurora began to tickle David. He laughed and squirmed around the bed.

"No…Mommy!" he said between laughs, "You're…supposed to…kiss me!"

"Really? Well in that case," Aurora kissed David on the cheek. "Will that do?"

David jumped on his bed. "Yay, Mommy! You woke me up!"

Aurora laughed and opened her arms. David jumped into her arms.

"Come on, David, you have some explaining to to."

"Why, Mommy?"

"Your father has no clue as to what is going on. He'll nag be about it later, so we should explain now."

"Okay!"

* * *

There, all done. Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES!!! Thanks! 


End file.
